The requested 500 MHz NMR spectrometer will provide research investigators in the physical sciences at Brandies with state-of-the-art NMR facilities which are essential to competitive research in the chemical and biochemical fields. The following PHS-supported research programs require the new spectrometer for their research: NMR of Macromolecules (Redfield G<20168); Chemistry and Biochemistry of Energy Transfer (Jencks GM20888); Enzyme Mechanisms and Enzyme Inhibitors (Abeles GM12633); NMR Studies of Biological Membranes (Herzfield GM36810); Liposome-Patch Recording of Reconstituted Ion Channels (Miller GM31768); Projects with pending PHS support which require this spectrometer include: Structure and Dynamics of Metalloproteins (Pochapsky), Development of New Synthetic Methods and Total Synthesis of Natural Products (Snider); Short Synthesis of Indole Alkaloids (Hendrickson). For each project, the spectrometer is required to perform NMR structure/dynamics experiments which would be impossible to do on our present equipment, either because of time or resolution limitations on the Redfield instrument, time/sensitivity/resolution limitations on the Varian XL300, or hardware limitations on both. The funds requested ($400,000) are the limiting amount allowable for a BRS SIG proposal, and are not in themselves sufficient for the purchase of the desired instrument. The detailed budget provided indicates the total amount of funds needed, of which this award, if made, will provide roughly two thirds. Other funding sources will be applied to provide the balance of funds necessary for purchase.